The DoubleEdged Tool
by Sonjo
Summary: A tale in the two and a half years that Naruto left Konoha. Naruto left a heartfelt request to Rock Lee. It is now up to Lee to protect and watch over Haruno Sakura from whatever opposing force that come their way. Chapter 3 FINNALY ADDED.
1. Chapter 1: My Way Onto Yours

The double-edged tool.

Written by: Sonjo

-Prelude-

Konoha, home of some of the most promising shinobi of their time. It had been several weeks since the village had suffered a considerable loss: the last member of the Uchiha clan. Six of Konoha's genin- along with three allies, rushed through a deep forest and fight to 'save' this prized comrade, only to find that he did not wish to be rescued. He'd broken all bonds with his previous home and set his sights on the village of Sound: Otagare. He sought soul-crushing power, even knowing that he might not be alive to see his ambitions come to life.

Naruto, the host of the Kyuubi spirit, set off to train with one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya for a period of two and a half years. Before he left, however, he had bid farewell to his dearest friends. Rock Lee, the shinobi that saved him from an opposing ninja, received a special request. It was pinned upon his door, making sure he would get it after recovering from his wounds. With a heart-filled deed done, Naruto withdrew from Konoha's gates along with his Sensei. One can only wonder what the parchment held.

-**Chapter One: My Way Onto Yours-**

It was morning, the gleaming red sun shone upon Lee's face. He had been in the hospital, Due to his injuries from a battle several weeks past. The boy awakened, slowly opening his eyes. He looked out the window, outside was a vivid view of the village. The children were running about, and civilians taking care of the shops and streets. Lee smiled, as the children reminded him of when he was younger.

There was a knock on the door. Lee turned around and leaned back into bed. "Come in." he responded. The door opened to reveal Tenten, peering into the room. "Good morning, Lee" the girl said, with a small smile on her face. "Oh, good morning Tenten. How has Neji been healing?" Lee looked over to the window again, Tenten's gazed turned to the floor. "He's healing well, thanks to Shizune-sama. They said it won't be long until he can go on missions again." Lee turned back over to Tenten. "Ah, that is great! I am feeling well, myself! And that can only mean that we can take on missions as a team once again!" Lee nearly stood on the bed; he was suddenly filled with excitement. Tenten giggled briefly.

The girl was then reminded of why she came to visit the Youthful Shinobi in the first place. "Oh, before I forget. Tsunade-Sama has given me this note to give to you." She pulled a parchment of paper out of her hollister. "All you have to do is show it to the lady at the front desk, and you'll be able to go home. Just as long as you take it easy and-" Lee interrupted Tenten with thrashing excitement. "WHOO! At last, and can return to my home and resume training! Thank you, Tenten!" He jumped out of bed, gathered his clothes, and ran out of the room. Tenten sighed to herself. "I will never understand him."

The eager Lee dashed through the village streets with alarming speed. The villagers store at the cloud of dirt that he had left behind him, wondering what that could have been about. Not so long after, the lad had arrived at his home. He'd noticed a folded piece of paper taped to his door. "Hmm? I wonder what this could be?" he thought to himself. Lee ripped the paper from the door, and began reading it. It seemed to be from Naruto, seeing the 'nickname' on top of the note. It read:

'Dear Fuzzy-Brows,

I've left Konoha to train and become stronger. I won't be back for quite awhile, so there's something I want you to do for me while I'm gone. You see Fuzzy Brows, Sakura-Chan misses Sasuke very much, and I feel awful that I couldn't get him back to her. She's very lonely, and a little shaky. That's where you come in. I want you to watch over Sakura-Chan, seeing as you have some weird affection for her. I'm training so that I can bring Sasuke back to her, and make her happy again. Heh, maybe if you're lucky enough, you can bring Sasuke tied up as a gift! Heh-heh! But, on a more serious note, keep her mind occupied. I'm leaving my way of the ninja onto you, Fuzzy-Brows.

See you,

Uzumaki Naruto.

Lee had nearly dropped the paper. He was honored to have this request put upon him, but at the same time, nervous. The way he had worded the letter made it sound very important, and Lee was afraid that he might not be able to accomplish this task. But, he would take the risk and do as Naruto requested.


	2. Chapter 2: I Live to Protect

-Chapter 2: I Live to Protect-

Lee took his footwear off at the door and closed the entrance to his home. He looked at the counters of his house, to see that they were unkempt and dusty-looking. Not to mention the picture frame that held the picture of Team Gai. He took this first chance to clean them, to help keep this newly issued task off his mind. Once they were back to their original dust-free state, he seized a seat.

He took another look at the letter, reading over it briefly.

'_Sakura-san.'_

Lee remembered when he was still in physical therapy, and Sakura had given him the bouquet of flowers. This thought was interrupted, however, by a knock on the door. He quickly sprung up and opened it. It was Gai.

"Ah, Lee! I've heard you're well once again!" he said, showing his usual grin, sparkle and all. "Youthful and handsome as ever, I see!"

"Good day, Gai-sensei!" Lee struck his saluting pose as he usually would when greeting his teacher.

Gai stole a look inside the house, noticing that the counters were clean, and had a hint of lemon scent to them.

"Excellent work, Lee. By the looks of things, you're as energetic as always!"

Lee smiled to himself; Gai was like a father to him. He then was tempted to look back on the chair he was sitting on earlier; to see the note he left there. "Do you mind if I ask you something, Gai-sensei?"

The instructor gazed at his pupil with a curious face. "What is it, then? Need some tips on becoming as strong and handsome as me?" he said, half-joking.

"Not exactly." He quickly thought of a way to brief the letter that Naruto had issued. "You see, I have been asked to protect somebody dear to me; somebody whom I'd give my life to keep safe. But, I am not sure how exactly I should go about doing this, or how she would react to my actions. So, my question is: How do I protect the one I love?" Lee blushed momentarily, realizing what he had just said. There was one side of him who couldn't believe what the boy had just said. But, there was the other half who felt glad at Lee for asking this.

Gai marveled at his student. "Oh, Lee! You've finally come of age! I though I'd never see the day!" Waterfalls of joy ran down sensei's face.

Gai then went back to being his confident self, wearing the usual smile on his face. "If you want to protect her, then go. Run to her and never look back. Just don't mess up your hair." Gai struck the _Nice Guy Pose_ at Rock Lee shortly afterwards.

The Green Beast replied with a pose of his own, nearly mirroring Gai. "Alright, Gai-sensei. I will take your advice! I, from now on, live to protect the person precious to me! Thank you for your advice!"

Gai laughed. "Well then, Lee. I must be off! I've yet to defeat Kakashi in our ongoing competition!"

Lee saluted Gai once more. "Farewell, Gai-Sensei! Best of luck to you in your endeavors!"

Gai bid farewell to his pupil, and vanished in a _poof_ of smoke. The lad in green felt much better now, now that he knew how to confront Sakura. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to the picture of Team Gai. He was confident that Gai-sensei's advice would prove successful.

'_The Lotus of Konoha always blooms twice. I will prove that I have become a stronger shinobi, Sakura._' He said this to himself, wishing she could hear what he had just vowed to do.


	3. Chapter 3: Your Sorrow

Chapter 3: Your sorrow

The next day, Lee awoke early. The sun's morning beams shot into his bedroomwindow, illuminating his room. The lad slowly opened his eyes, seeing that yesterday had vanished from existence and tomorrow had arrived. He rose into a sitting position, turning to look at the clear blue sky. 'Today will be the day.' Lee thought to himself.

'Today will be the day when I confront Sakura-san, and fulfill Naruto-kun's wish!' With this though burning inside of him, he hopped out of his bed, and went to get dressed.

Once he was clothed in his everyday attire, he proceeded outside. There was a breeze; the wind whipped through Lee's hair, blowing it every which way. Several leaves fell in front of the lad, reminding him of his stunt in the Forest of Death. Normally, he would spring out to catch all of them before they touched the ground, but now was not the time. He had to hurry to Sakura's home- it was priority one. Without further delay, he dashed with great haste to the girl's house.

In a few moments time, Rock Lee had arrived at the destination he had sought. He sighed to himself, however. 'I did not get here fast enough... One minute has already passed!' he thought in disappointment. He knelt down to begin his 500 push-up consequence, however, the door then suddenly opened to reveal a middle-aged woman,

most likely Sakura's mother.

"May I help you?" the woman asked, confused with Lee's positioning.

Lee stood upright, almost as if to solute her. "Yes! May I see Haruno Sakura? I believe this is where she resides!" he said, with his usual tone of voice.

The woman looked back into the house for a moment, then back at Lee. "Sorry, but she left just a few minutes ago. She said she wanted to be by herself for awhile."

Lee's face changed entirely. Sakura was obviously in pain, unbearable, suffocating pain. The lad frowned, and thanked the woman regardless. He already had an idea of where she might be. He hurried off, with purpose in his eyes.

It was upon a bridge overseeing a stream of water that Sakura was at. She stared into her own reflection, thinking over and over again about her own uselessness.

"Sasuke-kun..." she muttered to herself, eyes swelling with tears of pain. She was then interrupted by Lee, who had appeared from the sky. Sakura quickly changed

her facial expression at the sight of the lad, and smiled at him instead. "Hello, Lee-san. What brings you here?" the girl asked, masking her emotions.

Lee's face darkened. "Sakura-san... I know you have been hurt..." He clenched his fists tightly in response to the girl's false greeting. Sakura's eyes widened, then reverted to the same expression that she bared before Lee had arrived.

"Lee-san... What are you talking about...?" she lied, struggling to hide the truth.

"I know about Sasuke... How you... admired him..." the boy said, trying to keep strong. "It must hurt... You do not have to hide it any longer." This triggered Sakura's tears, which began running down her face. She was rendered speechless, and could only listen to what Lee had to say.

The lad saw how this was affecting her. Lee had to remain strong and act as the support to Sakura's heavy burden. With this conclusion, he struck the 'Nice-guy' pose. "But, I want you to know that I am still here for you, Sakura-san. Please tell me if you have any concerns or troubles, and I will help you with your struggles!" he said with confidence.

Sakura blushed slightly, and then wiped her tears afterwards. She looked up, and with feeling, said

"Thank you,

Lee-san."


End file.
